


The Sock

by ChestnutMochi (orphan_account)



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Modern AU, Other, does this count as crack, this is why you don't let me get stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ChestnutMochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's from stress, or maybe he's going insane. But for some reason, Yoshitsugu can't take his eyes off of it. Not matter how hard he tries, he just has to look. </p>
<p>At that sock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sock

**Author's Note:**

> i read this to my friends and they were like "wtf lol" it was hilarious

Yoshitsugu stared at the sock on the floor. It was a light sky-blue, slightly torn and stained at the end from long use, but he didn't care about that. For Yoshitsugu, at that moment, the sock was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon. Its heavenly beauty outshone the moon and the stars, and made the radiant sun hide in shame. Nothing could compare to the innocent aura it gave off. It was the best sock, its light blue fibers was the silk from the gods. It was too pure, too good for this world.

A gloved hand reached, before recoiling, hesitating. Thoughts ran throughout Yoshitsugu's mind while he leaned over the sock from his position on the bed. His cerulean blue laptop sat open before him, casting a white glow on his masked face. Microsoft Word 2013 was on the screen, his History essay partially finished.

He drew back, what was he thinking, romanticizing a _sock?_ He shook his head, maybe he was going insane. His hands ran over the keyboard as he began typing up his essay again. It was probably Takatora's anyway.

But no later than 15 minutes did he stop to look at the sock again.

The curtains in his room were slightly open, casting a ray of sunlight onto the sock. The light seemed to make the blue fabric glow, and despite the wear and tear, it looked absolutely _divine_. As if it were sent down by the heavens themselves, a gift to humanity. But at the same time, it looked familiar, like he had seen it before. The only question was, _where_?

It shimmered in the light, almost as if beckoning to him. Yoshitsugu gaped, hands frozen over the keys of his laptop. Against his will, he got up from the bed, entranced by the sock's otherworldly beauty. Once again, he reached, but he was hesitant, fingers curling away. Was he, a mere mortal, worthy enough to even _gaze_ upon this work of art, much less touch it?

But it glowed and shimmered, just for him. He whipped his head around, how many times did Takatora and Mitsunari pass by the sock, he wondered, never realizing its true appeal?

He turned back to the sock, but _he_ had noticed. Where his oh-so-foolish roommates had never even so much as _looked_ at the heavenly thing. _He_ was the one to realize its allurement. The refinement it presented with its design. The delicacy in which it was created with. This was indeed the perfect sock, the greatest out of every sock ever created, he dared to add.

He could only imagine what it would feel like to actually _touch_ the sock, to be able to rub the silken surface between his fingers. He grudgingly shook his head though, for he was not truly worthy of that privilege.

“ _Yoshitsugu... Yoshitsugu...”_ It called to him, it begged for his touch, for his fingers to graze its sleek surface. He gritted his teeth, the temptation was too much. His hand shook uncontrollably as it reached forward. Just one, _one_ touch couldn't hurt, right?

He couldn't believe he was doing this, but the moment the very tip of his finger touched the sock, his whole world changed. Colors exploded across his vision, making the world more vibrant and intense than before, he gasped.

Touching it felt even better than anything he could have ever imagined. On instinct, he took the sock into his hands, rubbing its lustrous surface first in between his fingers. Gently, he put the sock down, hands trembling while he took the glove off his left hand.

When the nuisance was finally off, his index finger _reached,_ to feel the sock with his _bare skin._ To find out the hidden meaning of its existence, to find out why it had appeared and appealed to _him_ and him alone. With this touch, he would have all the answers. Ever so slowly, he _reached..._

“YOSHITSUGU!” He froze, hand extended. Slowly, he turned back to the sock, ignoring Mitsunari's shouts for him, before he froze yet again. But this time, it wasn't from shock, it was from horror. He recoiled, scrambling from his sitting position on the floor to the far wall beside his bed. His back was pressed against the wall, as if he thought he could become one with the structure, if anything to gain distance from the object that had proven to be fruit from the Devil's tree.

He could feel part of himself rotting on the inside, fear, disgust, and shame creeping into his body. Mitsunari was still calling for him, and Takatora had joined in as well. He could faintly hear the fire alarm going off, normally blaring loud, but he felt disconnected from reality itself. Now he realized where he had seen the sock before, and why it had looked so familiar. Now he knew.

_He had given birth to the sock._

 

**Author's Note:**

> it was 2 am in the morning, i had 6 exams tomorrow, and i had studied for none of them. so i looked at this sock on the floor, and i was looking at this fanart of yoshitsugu and i was like, "wow he looks like a shoujo heroine much girly" and then i was like WHAT IF I WROTE A FANFIC ABOUT YOSHITSUGU FALLING IN LOVE WITH A SOCK LOLOLOL
> 
> so i write this but then i get to the end and im like "oh crud the ending has to be the biggest plot twist of my life but I DONT HAVE ANY???" but while i was in biology taking the exam i saw this poster for pregnancy and it just hit me
> 
> "WHAT IF HE GAVE BIRTH TO THE SOCK OMG"
> 
> and so this fanfic was born~!
> 
> yea enough of my irl crap, pls tell me if you liked the story??? leave kudos if you wanna??? it really makes my day if you do stuff like that, like, it makes me feel like im worth something ok bye


End file.
